Operation: CROSSOVER
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: The Kids Next Door of Sector V have faced many challenges, but are they ready to face the mind of perhaps the smartest adult in the world? Of course, with a little help from a trio of talking animals...T for some pretty mean fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Issue At the Treehouse

Operation: C.R.O.S.S.O.V.E.R.

Clashing  
Realms  
Occasionally  
Start  
Strange  
Occurrences  
Via  
Eradicating  
Reality

Chapter 1: Issue At the Treehouse

It was but a normal day for the Kids Next Door of Sector V. Numbuh 1 had just gotten back from a very important meeting with Global Command. Numbuh 2 was sitting on the couch playing a video game, while Numbuh 4 attempted to motivate him to do better, despite all his failed attempts, which caused Wally to cringe at 2's horrible run. This would be stopped by Numbuh 3, who would interrupt them, stating a very important Rainbow Monkey special was about to air. "Like we're gonna stop playing for some stupid cruddy Rainbow Monkey special. Your out of your mind." Wally was not about to let Hoagie quit his game for some show he did not care for. "But they're gonna show what happens after the Rainbow Monkey prince rescues his true love!" Kuki cried, begging Wally to change his mind. 4 let out a sigh, as he looked at Hoagie. "Fine," he replied, allowing her to watch her program. Numbuh 2 quickly ran to another part of the room, while 4 stared at the screen, disgusted with what Kuki was watching.

"I can't stand this cruddy show! How could you possibly enjoy this? This isn't TV!" "Shh," Kuki replied, "it's about to start." "Numbuh 5 dosn't understand what's so wrong about those monkeys." Abby had just entered the room, looking at an annoyed Wally. He looked up at her. "I just don't see the appeal. Where's the action, where's the violence? If I was running this, there would be some major changes." "Well your not, so Numbuh 5 suggests you shut up." Wally sat on a nearby chair, grumbling to himself. "Cruddy Numbuh 3 and her cruddy shows..." Suddenly, Numbuh 1 barges into the room. "Kids Next Door, we have a situation." Everyone followed Numbuh 1 to the main briefing room, where they were greeted by Numbuh 86. Numbuh 4 was still upset about giving up the TV. "Shut it you stupid boy!" Numbuh 86's voice felt like it rumbled the whole room. "Now, can we get back to the task at hand?" Numbuh 1 nodded. "What's up?" Numbuh 86 displayed a photo of the Delightful Mansion. "Father seems to be up to something. We're getting very strange readings from his mansion. On top of that, something broke it's way out. We have photo's of....what ever it is." Images of a blue blur were on screen, barley see-able. "We're not sure what this could be, but keep your eyes out. We need to figure out what this thing is and if it's hostile or not." Nigel saluted. "Right away Numbuh 86." Her image soon vanished. "Alright team, we need to be on red alert. If Father is cooking up something, we need to be ready for it."


	2. Chapter 2: Fifteen Minutes Earlier

Updating already? But of course, I'm still kicking myself over how short I've made the first few chapters. Around Chapter 10, it should be longer. Yes....I said 10.

Disclamer: Character's not mine, plot is. There, see how easy that whole disclamer section can be? I would also advise against stealing this, or you will have snapped limbs and missing your torso. And yes, I realise I never gave Wally his accent. Well excuse me.

Chapter 2: Fifteen Minutes Earlier...

Father was sitting in his rather large chair, within his Delightful Mansion. He was rather irritated with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who had once again, failed to destroy Sector V. Battered and covered in dirt, they approached father, with their trademark talking in unison. "We're sorry Father. We know you expected better, but we have failed you." Father touched his face, showing his annoyance. "I tell you kids, time and time again, do not come back, until you have destroyed the KND. I give you, this simple task, and still..." Father took a slight pause, until he stood up, flames all around his body. "...YOU FAIL ME, EVERYTIME!!!!" The Delightful Children cowered in fear. But it would seem they were not finished. "Father, please, let us bring you good news." Father's flames soon diminished, as he sat back down. "Good news? What good news?" The Delightful Children soon began to smirk. "We have discovered a being, far more powerful than the KND. One who's technology, is far beyond even the Kids Next Door Moonbase." Father seemed almost delighted. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to believe this. "What being?" "They call him, Dr. Robotnik. He is a mastermind, and has been able to surpass most of the resisting forces of his world. And, he has done it all by himself." Father soon began to calm himself, and started to put some faith back into his children. "Interesting...do we have a way to contact him?" The Delightful Children nodded, holding a remote control, which would open up a monitor in the wall. Father examined a rather large machine. "What is it?" "That Father, is a dimensional portal ripper. It can bring in anything from other worlds." Father was rather intrigued by this new possibility of having someone as evil as himself. "Well, what are you waiting for? Activate it."

The Delightful Children would then activate the large machine. It had a rather large white glove for a hand, and was holding the thing that holds zippers in place. It placed it on pretty much thin air, as it floated just below the machine. It would then pull the zipper down, opening a large multi-colored portal. After a few minutes, a large fat man, with a bald head and a very large moustache, wearing a large red coat and large black pants walked out of it. Father was amazed it actually worked. He greeted the man. "Hello visitor. I'm so glad you can join us." Robotnik looked up at his own little monitor. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am simply known as Father. I control everything in this world. Or at least I would, if it weren't for those pesky Kids Next Door brats!" Robotnik raised up an eyebrow, as Father calmed himself. "I'm sorry, stay calm...Anyway, what is your name?" Robotnik smiled. "I am Dr. Robotnik, the world's ultimate genius! I have built up my empire from the very scraps of junk that is left behind in this world. I alone, control my vast armies." Father was rather impressed, but he soon stared at the moniter in confusion, when he noticed something blue rushing out of the portal. "Um, what is that?" Robotnik turned around in shock. "You! No! Not here too!" The Delightful Children stared at the new visitor. "Your afraid of a little blue hedgehog? That thing is no threat, it's just an oversized rat!" The hedgehog gasped sarcastically. "Oh, well I never. You know, that really hurts. Hurts me deep down man." Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Enough of your games, Sonic." Sonic soon began to chuckle. "What's wrong Eggman, don't like my acting?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic Boom

Yes, chapter 3 is here. And it's actually longer. More Kuki and Wally fluf. Gah, I'm such a softie.

Chapter 3: Sonic Boom

Sonic soon found himself surrounded by Ice Cream men, to which he simply let out a huge laugh. "OH....OH NO! I JU-JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!" However, they didn't like being insulted, and jumped Sonic. Thankfully, Sonic's too quick for them. He began hopping around, eventually landing on some of their heads. Sonic began to chuckle a bit. "A little blue hedgehog skipping merrily on the heads of grown men wearing ice cream cones on their heads. And a talking hedgehog no less. Don't see that everyday." He eventually takes one of the cones and attempts to lick it, but spits in disgust all over the man's head, while standing on him. "Yuck! Plastic. Oh, my eyes! No wonder you wear this thing, your shiney head is a regular work hazard." Sonic shoved it back onto his head, but a little bit too hard, as it gets stuck over his face. Sonic hopped around, kicking people around and making them all look like fools. "You know, as much as I like slapping you guys areound, I gotta run. So I'll just show myself out." Sonic began to dash for the exit, only to find it sealed off. "No, it can't be! Trapped, trapped like a rat! What am I gonna do? Walls, closing in. Please govna', don't throw me in the clink! I have a wife and three kids!" Robotnik groaned. "Enough with your games, your not fooling anyone." Sonic began to bow. "Thank you, no please, no applause, the look on your face is good enough for me. That was the play called, 'Fooling You Dumb Dumbs' a classic really. Now if you all will excuse me..." Sonic rolled into a ball and smashed his way into the door, breaking it down. As he began to run outside, he noticed a rather large electric fence. "Oh common Robotnik, really? Your slipping." Sonic easily was able to hop over the fence with little effort.

After a bit a running, Sonic found himself to be a good enough distance from Robotnik's new friends place. "Ah, that's better. That party was boring anyway. Sure they had ice cream, but it was plastic. Who throws a party with plastic ice cream?" Sonic began to feel around his body, he eyes turning into shock. "Oh don't tell me...Blast, I lost the Chaos Emeralds again! That portal must have decided to eat my emeralds. I hope they are still in this world, or I am in deep doo doo. And where's my two buds? I could have sworn they were right behind me." Sonic checked around his surroundings. He looked like he was in a nice little suburb area, lots of houses and sidewalks all around. "Well, certaintly ain't in Station Square anymore. Aw jeeze, I wish I knew where I was." Sonic's eye soon caught a rather large treehouse in the distance. "Woah! Someone's been busy. The kids who built that must have hired some construction workers for that one. That thing is as big as Robotnik's fortress. Eh, maybe I'll run into someone who can help me. Or shoot at me, what ever comes first." Sonic began to dash at the treehouse.

-------------------Treehouse-----------------------

Sector V had begun doing a scan of the entire Treehouse. Numbuh 1 wanted to make sure there was no traces of adult activity within the Treehouse. Nigel had just met up with Numbuh's 5 and 2, who had finished their sections of the Treehouse. "Anything team?" "Nope, not one thing popped up." Said Hoagie. "Numbuh 5 didn't find squat." Nigel took a few seconds to look around, waiting for his two missing operatives. "Where is Numbuh's 3 and 4?" "How should Numbuh 5 know? They're probably some where, with Wally finally admitting his feelings for Kuki. Or at least he really should, that boy has got it bad for that girl." _"Oh, Kuki, I just had to tell you, I love you!"_ Hoagie said mockingly. He quickly switched to another side. _"Oh Wally, I love you too!" _Hoagie would follow it up with some fake kissing, getting a chuckle from Numbuh 5. Nigel simply shook his head.

Wally, a.k.a. Numbuh 4, had just come across Numbuh 3, who was poking a strange red rock. "Kooks, what are yeh doin'?" "Wally look! I found a pretty red emerald!" She said with joy, lifting it up. Even though Wally had always hated jewelry, he was somehow fascinated with this red gem. "Eh, Kuki. Aren't emeralds green?" "I don't know," she replied "but it's pretty." As she examined it some more, she let out a smile and faced Wally. "Here, you have it." "Wah, me? Why?" "Because, I always wanted to give you a gift you actually liked. Maybe you'll like this one." Wally actually did like the gift. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was strange that a red emerald actually existed. "Wow, this thing actually looks pretty cool. Valuable too. Eh, thanks Kuki." As he took it, she smiled with glee and smothered him in a tight hug. "Yay! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me! You actually like it!" Wally usually would try to squirm out of this, but he had grown to like it. After the little "incident" they had when Grandfather was sending Citi-Zombies at everyone, he had thought that maybe he had a chance to be with her. He simply put the emerald in his hood and enjoyed the hug.

Numbuh 2 was looking out with some binocs, as he caught eye of something rushing to their base of operations. "Uh, Numbuh 1, I think I see something." "What is it Numbuh 2?" Asked his concerned leader. "I'm not quite sure what it is, but it's a fast little bugger. Wait, where'd it go?" "I assume you mean me?" Numbuh 1 and 2 turned their heads to notice a blue hedgehog sitting on their balcony. Numbuh 1 instantly pointed a weapon at him. "You! Who are you?" "You don't know me?" Sonic said, a fake gasp. "As if it was bad enough I got called a rat by this five freaky kids, now you have the nerve to say you don't know me. I don't need to take this." Numbuh 2 could tell he was faking his drama act, as he caught a few grins made by Sonic. "Your a real joker aren't ya?" Hoagie said. "I kinda like him." Nigel looked at Hoagie. "We don't even know this guy." "Fine, I guess I have to tell you then." Said an annoyed hedgehog. "I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am faster than anything in this world, and a good looker to boot." "The only thing faster than your feet is your mouth." The trio turned to the door as they saw Abby, Numbuh 5, enter the room. Beside her was Kuki and Wally, who had just noticed that there was a blue hedgehog in their Treehouse. Kuki instantly shouted and hugged Sonic. "Oh, your SOOO cute!" Sonic was starting to look a little blue, even more then usual. He even started getting a shade of purple. "Please, little girl....stop hugging me." She let go, but as he tried to catch his breath, he was instantly questioned by Nigel. "So, what's your story?" Sonic let out a sigh. "You really wanna know the whole story?" Nigel nodded, as did the rest of the team. "Alright then, let me first tell you about a great enemy that has decided to come to this world, and all the events that brought me..."


	4. Chapter 4: Eggceptionally Bad News

Chapter 4: Egg-ceptionally Bad News

It can't be...I'M BACK!

Sonic took a deep breath.

"Well, a long time ago in a galaxy far far away-"

"This isn't Star Wars," Hoagie responded.

"Alright alright I'll be serious this time. Ahem...I was the hero of my world, Mobius as they call it. Mobius has many forests and many oceans, with cities all over it, one of them being Station Square. Animals live there peacefully, but I've also seen some humans in the more city areas. One such human was Dr. Robotnik, who invaded the forest and started attacking my friends. I could not stand for this, which sparked a 16 year long battle between us. Along the way, I made a few friends, but only two are my greatest friends. Miles Tails Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna."

"Wait," Nigel stopped "who are these two? Are they animals too?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, Tails is a two tailed fox, and Knuckles is a-"

"Pair of boxing gloves?" Numbuh 2 interrupted.

Sonic's eyelids came down, showing how horriably lame that was. Hoagie got a few glares from his team too.

"Uh...sorry. Please, continue."

"Right then. Anyway, my two friends and I have battled Robotnik for some time now. Tails is a mechanic, he loves to build things."

Hoagie was stunned. "REALLY? What's he love the most?"

"Uh, well I know he built our plane, the Tornado."

Hoagie's face was the kind you see when something is so good, it cannot be kept inside. His mouth was open, and his eyes sparkled.

"And Knuckles is our fighter. He has super strength, perfect for smashing Robuttnik's machines."

"All roight! Finally someone who understands quality combat skills."

"That's right Numbuh 4, and maybe Knuckles will hit you hard enough in the head that it'll restore the parts of your brain you've kept turned off," Abby stated.

Wally only gave a glare, but was stopped when Nigel looked over at him. Eventually Sonic went further.

"Well you see, Robotnik's plan this time, was to send me to a dimension that was nothing but space, where I would not survive. I had all the Chaos Emeralds, and Tails, Knuckles and I were about to use them, when suddenly this big portal ripped out of the machine, sucking him up. I tried to run from it, but it pulled as strong as Knuckles, and it sucked me in too. I lost my emeralds, and my friends got seperated. All I know is I ended up in some big mansion with five weirdo kids and some big talking shadow."

"Father..." Nigel spoke.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Nevermind that Sonic. Could you stay here for a while?"

"Well, I got nowhere else to go, and you don't seem like the kind to just shoot me. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If my friends come here, you need to let them stay here as well. They'll need my help if we wanna fix this mess."

Nigel nodded. "Agreed."


End file.
